blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Finral Roulacase, Yami Sukehiro, and Jack the Ripper vs. Ratri
Finral Roulacase, Yami Sukehiro, and Jack the Ripper vs. Ratri is a fight that occurs in the Kira Estate of the Clover Castle. Pre-fight As Ratri attacks Augustus Kira Clover XIII, Finesse Calmreich, and Langris Vaude's parents, Finesse grabs a hold of Ratri and tries to get him to stop while confusing him for Langris. Ratri pushes her away and attacks her, but Finral Roulacase arrives and blocks the attack. As Yami Sukehiro and Jack the Ripper also arrive, Ratri wonders what happened to the other elves that had accompanied him. Yami and Jack tell him that they have defeated them all after the elves have foolishly split themselves up. Fight Ratri wonders how they managed to defeat the elves, while Jack and Yami use Finral's portals to get close to Ratri. As Yami and Jack plan to not give a chance to attack, Yami's cigarette and Jack's blade are destroyed. Ratri reveals that his magic attacks any enemies that come at him and for them to entertain him, which Jack and Yami say that this is going to be interesting. Finral uses this chance to allow his father, mother, and Finesse to escape. As his father says that a member of the Black Bulls can't take on Langris, which Finral replies that it doesn't since he if fighting Langris's brother which Yami then forces Finral's father and mother through the portal. Before heading through the portal, Finesse tells Finral to come back alive which Finral agrees. After Finesse leaves, Augustus complains about how he is not getting an escape route. As Finral creates a portal for Augustus, Ratri uses his magic to destroy it. Jack then uses a spell to create a hole in the wall behind Augustus, that allows him to escape. Ratri gets angry by this and starts attacking with a spell but is countered by Finral's spell. As Ratri's spell starts to overwhelm Finral's spell, Finral tells Yami and Jack to dodge on their own. Jack and Yami use spells to avoid Ratri's spell, which Yami then counterattacks but Ratri blocks it. Ratri fires a spell at Yami but Yami avoids it. Yami thinks about how a long battle will be bad for them, and that they will need Jack's blade in order to break through Ratri's defense. As Jack manages to cut through Ratri's spatial magic, Jack and Yami launch spells that manage to break through Ratri's defenses. Ratri launches more spells that forces Yami and Jack out of the room and continues to attack Finral. As Ratri manages to wound Finral, Ratri goes to finish Finral off. Suddenly Yami and Jack appear, which Ratri figures out that Finral had let himself be wounded so that he can summon his allies. Ratri thinks about how its to late since he will kill them, while Finral thinks about how he will save Langris with his allies. Ratri comments about how he is a little bit faster then the captains, but Finral tells him that his allies are magic knights captains. Ratri asks what they can possibly do, which Jack cuts through Ratri's magic and explains how his blade get faster the more he cuts. Yami then uses a spell to knock Ratri out, but Ratri gets angry with this and starts to go on a rampage. As Yami wonders what to do now, Finral says nothing and explains how Ratri won't remember his magic while he is in his crazed state. Finral then use a portal to deliver a punch that knocks Ratri out. Post-fight Inside of Ratri's mind, Langris is in the fetal position when Finral shows up. Finral says that even through Langris was the superior one, he was just one step behind and apologizes to Langris. Finral then extents his hand, which Langris reaches out to grabs. Outside of the mind, Finral collapses which Yami says that Finral had stole the show from them and that he had done a good job. References Navigation